Obsidian Barroth
Magma |ailments = Fireblight Bleeding |weaknesses = Ice Water |creator = Dragonzzilla }}The Obsidian Barroth is a Subspecies of Barroth adapted to volcanic environments. Appearance The Obsidian Barroth is substantially larger than the common variety and has a much darker coloration to match its surroundings. Its namesake obsidian armor is smooth and glassy, and while it is most commonly black in color, it may come in a variety of subtle hues due to impurities. Its eyes resemble smoldering coals, which lends it an unearthly appearance. Ecology ;Field Guide Entry Taxonomy * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Theropoda * Superfamily: Crown Head Wyvern * Family: Barroth Habitat Range The Obsidian Barroth can only be found in regions with high volcanism, such as the Ingle Isle in the Old World or the Elder's Recess in the New World, as they require active lava flows in order to create their protective coat as well as abundant minerals to feed upon. Ecological Niche Like fellow Brute Wyvern Uragaan, the Obsidian Barroth occupies a strange niche in the food chain. Its size and resilience mean it has few natural predators, and it does not prey on other monsters. However, it competes with other ore-eating monsters such as Uragaan and Gravios for the same food source. While few monsters actively prey on the Obsidian Barroth, it is still subject to territorial aggression, and is especially vulnerable while it is bathing to monsters that are more adept in the lava, such as Lavasioth or Agnaktor. Super predators such as Brachydios and Akantor have no trouble breaking through the Barroth's armor. Biological Adaptations Specialized for a volcanic environment, the Obsidian Barroth's colors match the surrounding rock and even provide rudimentary camouflage while the creature is asleep. More extraordinary, however, is the beast's tolerance for intense heat, which allows it to wade into hot lava and immerse itself without issue. Compared to the normal Barroth, however, the Obsidian variety spends far less time submerged in its respective environment, where it is vulnerable to far more agile lava-dwelling monsters such as Agnaktor or Lavasioth. It stays around just long enough to acquire a coat of lava, then it will leave. The lava then rapidly cools into a protective coat of obsidian. While sturdy, this obsidian is hard and brittle and therefore prone to fractures with very sharp edges, which serves as another protective measure against monsters that might attack the Barroth. Aside from the change of habitat and choice of protection, the Obsidian Barroth's greatest distinction from the common species is actually diet. Instead of eating insects, the volcanic variety subsists entirely on crystals and ores, similar to fellow Brute Wyvern the Uragaan. As a result, this Barroth's teeth and jaw muscles are more robust and better suited for grinding rocks. Specimens that reside in the Elder's Recess are bigger and stronger from feeding on the rich bio-energies contained in the local crystals. In order to find the rich ores it craves, the Obsidian Barroth will use its large crown or hammerlike tail to bust apart rocks, then sift through the rubble with its forearms. Behavior The Obsidian Barroth avoids other large monsters when possible, but acts aggressively toward rival ore-eaters. The Barroth can easily cow a Dodogama, but in order to compete with larger monsters such as Uragaan or Gravios, the Obsidian Barroth is far more dogged and territorial than the common variety. Abilities The Obsidian Barroth has a similar move-set to the standard Barroth with some modifications: * 180° Charge: Unlike the Jade Barroth, which can perform a U-Turn, the Obsidian Barroth can immediately turn 180° at the end of its charge and chain them in rapid succession, giving you less breathing room. If the Barroth is enraged and in a volcanic area, its charge becomes especially deadly, as it will shovel aside lava like a plow. When the Barroth is tired, however, it will stumble and fall when it tries to turn. * Brittle Armor: Whenever a part of the Obsidian Barroth's armor is broken, razor-sharp shards of obsidian are sent flying, dealing damage and causing Bleeding to anyone too close. * Eruption: Many of the Obsidian Barroth's attacks become augmented when in a highly volcanic area. Its stomp and head slam cause an upsurge of lava, which deals Magma damage and inflicts Fireblight. In G-Rank, these eruptions linger for a few seconds, creating an area of denial. * Tail Swing: If performed at the end of a charge, the Barroth spins in 360° instead of a half-arc. Combat Information Physical Damage Effectiveness Elemental Resistances Status Ailments Item Effectiveness Ecological Information Place in the Food Chain The Obsidian Barroth does not prey on other monsters and in return few monsters prey upon it. However, it does not sit at the top of the food chain. They are susceptible to predation by powerful monsters such as Brachydios and Rajang. Monster Interactions The Obsidian Barroth is fairly placid as the species goes. It tends to ignore other monsters and the feeling is mutual. Its size and tough shell are enough to discourage most volcanic predators, but it will defend itself if attacked. However, it will act aggressively toward other ore-eating monsters, from the puny Dodogama to the equally-bulky Gravios. Turf Wars * Agnaktor: Plays out similar to a Turf War between a Barroth and a Jyuratodus, albeit the Agnaktor first attempts to use its heat beam on the Obsidian Barroth to little effect. * Gravios: The Gravios first attempts to blast the Obsidian Barroth with its heat beam, but realizing it is ineffective, the two monsters charge each other, with the victor being determined by a combination of which one is larger and has more health. * Lavasioth: Plays out identically to a Turf War between a normal Barroth and a Jyuratodus, ending with a tie. * Uragaan: The Uragaan lumbers forth and attempts to bring down its chin as the Barroth brings its crown up to meet it, causing the two to bounce off each other and recoil. Locale Interactions The Obsidian Barroth becomes significantly deadlier when confronted in a geologically unstable area. Its more heavy-hitting attacks, such as its head slam and stomp, cause small eruptions which inflict Fireblight. In G-Rank, these eruptions last longer, creating an area of denial. Its charge becomes especially deadly, however, as it will shovel aside lava, making it even harder to evade to the side. Tracks Obsidian Barroth will leave behind footprints, lumps of cooled lava if they have bathed recently, and rubble from feeding. Carves High Rank= |-| G-Rank= Equipment Armor High Rank= * Total Skills: Fire Resistance 2, Guard 3, Handicraft 1, Heat Guard, Marathon Runner 2, Stun Resistance 2 |-| G-Rank= * Total Skills: Fire Resistance 3, Guard 3, Edgemaster, Heat Guard, Marathon Runner 2, Stun Resistance 2 Weapons High Rank= |-| G-Rank= Music Theme Notes * The Obsidian Barroth was first submitted on January 29, 2016, but received a complete overhaul on 3/27/19. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Magma Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Dragonzzilla